APH The Greatest Heights
by TakenIntoContext
Summary: after all the drama resulting in the birth of Christiania, Denmark and Netherlands goes through troubles with their relationship among other things in their life, including the baby and even a second child.
1. Chapter 1

APH The Greatest Heights

By: Stitches from TIC and Classifiedbatman

Pairing: NedDen + Christiania

Rating: PG 13, fluffy, maybe NC17

Part is taken from a drabble I wrote for someone ^^

Summary: after all the drama resulting in the birth of Christiania, Denmark and Netherlands goes through troubles with their relationship among other things in their life, including the baby. England, the one who had brought this upon the duo, is now being sued by the couple and is being forced with a restraining order upon him. Denmark and Netherlands go through more problems and find themselves fighting constantly and Netherlands leaves then home…

(Netherlands headcanon: loves Children, as in infants and toddlers, but when they get to a certain age, he believes they could raise themselves (like the modern day teenager lol)

Glorious Revolution reference: wiki/Glorious_Revolution

XxX

"Neth... Hej! come on stop twitching damn it!" Denmark said rocking the newly born sleeping baby in his arms.  
"H-how?" The Dutchman asked as he shakily grabbed a cigarette from his back pocket and attempted to light it.  
"Stop that!" The Dane harshly whispered hitting the cigarette out of Netherlands' hands, "It's bad for the baby! plus, we're in a hospital!"  
With a slight huff Netherlands picked up his bud and put it behind his ear, "What else do you want me to do! You gave birth to a fucking baby! you're a man! how the hell does that work?!"  
"i already told you!" Denmark said rocking the baby a little more as he felt him become a little restless, "It was England's fault! He did some magic hocus pocus shiznit that involved both of us!"  
Netherlands stopped for a moment, "What'd you do?"  
"Made fun of his parenting."  
"... you idiot." Netherlands sighed than looked at the kid, "What are ya going to do with it?"  
"'m goin' to raise HIM," The Dane said proudly, "I called him... Christiania… a freetown," He looked up at the other, "Neth... He needs two parents. Can ye please help us?"  
Netherlands sat on the side of the bed thinking for a moment before looking down at the child who started to wake calmly, "I have to admit… We made a cute kid..." he said holding out his finger pointing to Christiania.  
And then... something amazing happened. The baby grabbed his finger and then Netherlands actually felt like a father.

XxX

Denmark leaned on Netherlands' shoulder, tired from his surgery. He smiled watching the Dutchman's face go from stone like to a soft face entranced by the baby as it gripped his finger. Netherlands just kept watching until he smiled looking towards Denmark who was looking back.

"so… Want to be the far?" The Dane asked.

The Dutchman chuckled, "That makes you the Moeder..."

"Awe fuck you shut up." Denmark laughed.

"Hej… Baby. Watch your mouth." Netherlands silently laughed now playing with the kid, trailing his finger in the air as the new born giggled in laughed reaching up.

"so… do you want t-!?"

His sentence was cut off as he was kissed softly by the Dutchman. He kissed back a little lazily, still tired, knowing the answer.

XxX

"Did we get everything from the hospital? I hope we didn't forget anything!" Finland said walking in with the remainder of the things from the car as the other nations sat on the couch. Sweden nodded to Finland signaling that everything was picked up. Denmark and Netherlands were on the couch watching the Baby and rocking him.

Then Iceland asked the boggling question…

"So how are you going to feed him?"

The other nations looked at him for a moment, with blank expressions.

"Well, Mathias doesn't really have boobs does he?!" Iceland blurted defensively against the stairs.

Norway smirk, "Formula…"

Denmark laughed, "Kinda wish I had boobs though. That'd be awesome."

Netherlands nudged the Dane lightly in the head and pet the baby's hair lightly, keeping his face a professional domineer. Denmark stood followed by Netherlands who held him protectively as soon as he saw the Dane teeter slightly. Denmark then gave Christiania to Netherlands and they walked upstairs together after wishing a goodnight. The other's left as the duo went to bed.

"Shit… we don't have a crib do we…" Denmark said sighing.

Netherlands sat Denmark down easily on the bed and gave him the baby, "Hold on, I'll see what I can do." He said kissing the other again before heading out the door to find something for the child, leaving Denmark with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

He rocked the baby in his arms kissing it's forehead before laying gently back against the headboards. He started to hum an old Danish lullaby seeing the baby cuddle into his chest. He smiled and started to sing lowly. Netherlands finally came back with a make shift crib after he finished the lullaby. Netherlands put the crib next to the bed and prepared it for the baby. Denmark then lightly placed the sleeping child into the crib and kissed his forehead wishing him a goodnight. Netherlands stood kind of awkwardly for a moment before Denmark invited him to bed, taking off his shirt before scooting into the bed next to the Dane.

"Tak." Denmark said nuzzling in close to the other.

Netherlands smiled, "Graag gedaan."

Pulling the Dutchman in, he leaned in all the way and kissed the other on the lips receiving kisses back. It was nice, their kiss, quiet and slow, hoping not to wake the baby. Netherlands cupped Denmark's cheek to pull him in a little more. Kissing the other one last time before they broke. The Dane turned so he was able to see Christiania and pressed his back against the other's chest. Netherlands wrapped his arms around the companion and leaned over him slightly to see the sleeping baby once more. He laid back down, nuzzling his nose in the other's wild hair as the Dane let a hand dip over the bed close to the baby.

"I remember when we were just fuck buddies… that was what… a day ago?" Denmark said chuckling.

"mmm." Netherlands grunted slightly kissing the other's neck.

"What are we now?"

"Parents… of a baby who may be screwed up by your drinking…"

"More like by your weed…"

"Whatever. Either way… we're parents."

"What's this mean for us?"

Netherlands looked down at the big cobalt eyes staring back at his olive ones, "We're together…" He started, "we're a couple…"

Denmark smiled up at the Dutchman and pulled him down into another soft kiss. He was still tired but would stay up forever with this man. They kissed for a couple seconds before breaking and resting on the bed.

"Do your bandages need changing?" Netherlands asked nuzzling into the others hair.

"Not until morning…" Denmark said pressing his back to the other's warm chest, "till then I'll be fine," He yawns and reaches for the light, turning it off, "Godnat~."

"goedenacht… Mathias."

xXx

Denmark woke the next morn alone in the bed. He looked to the crib, panicking a little when he didn't see Christiania. He sat up a little to quickly for his stomachs sack. Holding it and clenching from the pain he stumbled out the bedroom door, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sighed in relief, seeing Netherlands and some of the other Nordics in the kitchen. The Dutchman was cleaning, while Finland, Sweden, and Norway were playing around with the baby in his new high chair, made by Sweden the past night. Sweden was the first to see the Dane leaning heavily on the door frame and walked over to help him towards a chair. Netherlands stopped his cleaning and went for the aid kit the doctors had given them.

"Y'u ok'y?" The Swede asked sitting Denmark down on a chair next to Christiania.

"Ja… just got up to fast." He said smiling as he twirled his finger in the air above the bouncing happy baby, "Should go put on new bandages though."

"We'll look after Christiania." Finland smiled, holding up some baby formula.

"Have ye thought of a human name yet?" Norway asked bluntly jingling keys over the baby's head.

Denmark paused for a moment, and looked at Netherlands, "N-No I didn't even think of it to be honest…"

"Think about it later," The Dutchman said helping the other up walking him toward the bedroom, "We have to deal with your bandages."

xXx

"Berwald made a crib." Netherlands said leading the Dane up the stairs and down the hall.

"Ain't girly is it?" Denmark smirked making the other chuckle.

"Hope not." There was a smirk on the Dutchman's face as he sat the other down, putting the first aid kit down on the bed and sad on his knees in front of the Dane. He started to unwrap the bandages seeing the Dane flinch a couple times. He placed his hand gently on the gauze before carefully peeling it off.

"Some on your stitches opened…" Netherlands said calmly, "It's not bad, an easy fix."

Denmark nodded as he looked down at his long cut stitches, "Do ye think it'll scar?"

"Don't know." The Dutchman said bluntly as he put the new gauze on and started to wrap the bandages around the Dane again.

"Jan…" Denmark whispered, grabbing one of the other's wrists, "Do you think… we'll be good parents?"

Netherlands looked up finishing before he pushed himself up enough so he could kiss the other. He pulled away having a tinge of a smile to his lips, "Ja… I do. Well, if you don't get drunk."

"pfft, Or you getting' high…"

"Whatever," Netherlands said rolling his eyes slightly, "you're done. Put some clothes on so we can go dow-"

"Okay Okay!" The Dane butted in, "just… come 'ere."

Netherlands smiled seeing the Dane pull him in, he kneeled again as their lips touched and moved together. His hands moved and massaged along the other thighs as he felt the warm tender palms holding his head in place, as the hands fingers lightly tapped on his neck. If he could, he would take the Dane there, just because they could, or, was it something else. Ever since the baby came he felt… different. Like some sort of realization was taking over and from this feeling, damn did he love it. He boosted himself up a little more to deepen the kiss as the other started to flick his tongue along his lower lip. He generously countered with his own, moving a hand up to the back of the other neck to kiss in deeper as the other let his tongue play and explore with the other muscle inside. It wasn't until the need filled sigh from Denmark did he snap back to reality, ironically Denmark snapped back to same. They disconnected quickly staring at each other.

"Baby…" Denmark huffed slightly catching his breath as he squirmed out of his scrub bottoms from the hospital, "l-let's go down stairs…. Pants are in the drawer."

xXx

"glad to see you still go commando Mathias." The Dutchman said helping the other with his pants, holding back his urges.

"Ha! Yeah, nurses weren't too happy about it though."

Netherlands chuckled as he stood helping his boyfriend up from the bed, he reached for a shirt for the other to wear, "Here," he said helping the other put it on, "you know he's going to grow up fast… have you thought of a name yet?"

"No I haven't… I didn't even think of schooling or anything like that…" Mathias said buttoning the shirt, "Human names are so hard to pick… Kids can be made fun of for anything… What do you think?"

He smoothed his hands gently along the other's sides, "Well… I guess I'll help… you're choice really…"

"ye know we won't be able to fool around as much?" Denmark smirked, "Better make the times alone Reaallly special."

The Dutchman rolled his eyes and took the other's hand leading him downstairs, "damn right we will…"

xXx

They walked down the stairs hearing giggling and laughing and to the presence of three more guests, one in which practically tackled them both when they walked in.

"Congrats!" The happy Belgian girl said hugging them up making Denmark wince from his stitches.

"Bloem!" Denmark smiled walking and sitting next to the baby as his Dutchman held her. "T-Tak!"

Christiania bounced and giggled as he saw his "Denmother" sit and started to reach for the Dane to pick him up. He was lifted out of his chair by the Dane and kissed on the forehead, making him giggle.

It was then there was a knocking on the door, Finland stood and went to get it.

xXx

"Well… look at the happy little dysfunctional family~." The English accent practically poured through the room followed by laugher.

Denmark stood and took a couple steps back holding the baby tightly in his arms, finding himself up against the wall now. Netherlands did the opposite, almost charging forward being stopped by his siblings, "Don't you Fucking come near us Arthur!"He roared making the Englishman jump and step back.

"He had what was coming to him…" England countered.

"For what?! Making a joke!?" Netherlands stood up straight, "Leave now… or the next revolution WON'T be a glorious one."

"Tsk Tsk," England sounded as he reached into his pocket pulling out Netherlands' pipe, putting it out onto the table, "Thank you for the DNA Jan… you should've checked to see if I had stolen more than one." He smirked up at Denmark, "Have fun being a parent… Don't screw this one up."

Netherlands balled his fists as his siblings stepped back seeing his raged filled aura. Before he could move though, Sweden and Finland decided to interject, grabbing the Englishman by the jacket and dragging him out.

"You need to leave." Finland said through his teeth.

"Don' exp'ct ta se' yer Bror an'time soon." Sweden said shoving him out the door and almost slamming it too hard.

"Jan…" Denmark said rocking the now crying baby in his arms. He could feel his heart beat rapidly, not for them, but for the baby.

"Leave them…" Norway said nodding to the others to go into the next room.

As the coast was clear the Dutchman spun around and moved quickly to the other standing close, "you okay?" he ask worried for the both of them.

"J-Ja." Denmark nodded.

Netherlands leaned down slightly to kiss the baby's head and whisper , "hey hey. maak je geen zorgen, je goed bent, je bent oke. Papa en mama zijn hier. [[hey hey. do not worry, you're good, you're okay. Mom and dad are here.]]" He then stood as the Dane kept bouncing the baby lightly and kissed him softly as a sign not to worry.

The baby started giggling, and they both smiled down at him.

"Søren…" Denmark said. "I want to call him Søren."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

APH The Greatest Heights 2

By: Stitches from TIC and Classifiedbatman

Pairing: NedDen + Christiania

Rating: PG 13, fluffy, maybe NC17

P.S. : Oskar is Ladonia

"Søren? Ja... I like it." Netherlands smiled holding them close, "You okay?"

"J-Ja just a little… scared." Denmark said looking nervously at the other, expecting a joke of it.

"Why are you scared?" The Dutchman said rubbing the other's back, something the Dane defiantly didn't expect.

"He has magic… a-and if it's anythin' like Norway's," He sighs sadly, "I… I can' take any chances of what he could do."

"We'll get a restraining order… or something… what he's done is enough." Netherlands said looking down at the baby, "I don't want either of you hurt."

Denmark stopped bouncing the baby. He smiled as he was the other smile at the baby, giving him his finger to play with.

"You should smile more. Yer always so serious." The Dane smirked, "Come on…" He said pulling the Dutchman to the other room with the baby. "Let's go join the others."

xXx

"Is everything alright? I heard the baby crying! Do you need any help?!" Finland said standing up for a moment, Denmark noticed the obvious disappearance of Sweden, suspecting the Swede saving his children too.

Denmark and Netherlands sat down together on the couch, the Dane leaning on the other still slightly tired, "He's alright. Ber go to grab Peter before Arthur?"

The Fin nodded, "Him and Oskar… Doesn't want Peter close to Arthur anymore."

"So… What happened exactly?" Luxembourg asked receiving a look from both Belgium and Netherlands.

"I joked about his parenting…" Denmark said bluntly, "Then he went batshit crazy…"

The Dutchman snorted a bit and mumbled, "More like psychopath…"

The room went silent for a moment until Christiania started to bounce on the Dane's lap having a giggle fit as he looked out the window. The Dane smiled and followed the little one's glance to see a familiar face in the window waving. The little bird placed on the man's silver like hair chirped through the window. The man was yanked away by a pale arm as they heard the doorbell rang.

"How many people know?" Iceland asked.

Denmark shrugged, "I was out most the time… who knows who told who."

Norway stood and went for the door opening it and nodded, letting the German brothers in.

"Ah! Look it Luddy! Francis wasn't lying!" Prussia said as soon as he saw the happy bouncing baby, who was now reaching up for gilbird.

"How'd Francis know?" Netherlands glared.

"Who do you think Arthur was with when he was drunk?" Germany sighed walking and standing next to his brother.

Netherlands stood for a moment looking at Germany who nodded. He sighed, "Okay. Let's go then…" He said before turning to Denmark, "I'll be back… We have… business." He kissed the other's forehead and the baby's before nodding to everyone else and left with Germany without another word.

xXx

"I hate it when he does that…" Denmark muttered to himself staring at the door.

"So what's the kid's name?!" Prussia asked jumping onto the couch next to the Dane.

"Christiania…" Denmark replied still staring at the door, "Oh!" he snapped too turning to the other's smiling, "I figured out a human name with Jan earlier!"

"Oh! Wonderful! Can I asked the name?!" Finland bubbled in.

"his name… is Søren."

xXx

"So… Francis knew… and didn't even try to stop it." Netherlands said lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag, "We going to see him now then."

Germany nodded, "he's been spreading it like wild fire. Most countries probably know by now, I'd expect calls from all over soon."

Netherlands exhaled the smoke slowly out the car window into the air, "And you decided to help us with this 'situation' why?"

Not really having an answer towards the Dutchman's question Germany shrugged. He turned a corner, "Do you really have to smoke in my car?"

"Ja…" Netherlands smirked, "Window's open."

xXx

Hours passed and most of the visitors had left, all there was now was Denmark, Christiania, Norway, and Prussia. The Norwegian could see the nervousness in the Dane's face as he saw the other take short glances towards the door or darted his head in that direction when he thought he heard something. The Dane's knee bounced impatiently from time to time, but others his attention was dragged towards the baby and that loving family orientated smile grew upon his face once more. But now, the baby was asleep in his arms with Gilbird resting against Christiania's cheek. Denmark rocked him slightly, still taking slight glances at the door and back to the other two and sighed.

"Hey! Cheer up Mathias!" Prussia finally said breaking the silence he ever so hated, "they just went out to do… uh… something."

Norway kept an eye on the Dane who finally turned his head to actually look at them. He couldn't really tell the Dane's expression… for once. It was something he couldn't really identify… was he… lonely? Norway stood, brushing his pants off for a moment and went to get a drink, sitting back down on a chair closer to the Dane.

"Does he do this often…?" Norway asked in his straight toned voice, his eyes bluntly staring into the other's, searching for the truthful answers. The Dane could never lie to him, he was considered his best friend after all.

"Used to get notes in the morning just saying, 'Sorry I had to go, had to leave for business.' Whenever we… got together. Never knew what this 'business' was… when I asked he never told me, just changed the conversation or just distracted me all together. I didn't care at the time… starting to care now though." Denmark sighed again, "Where's the crib Ber brought? I should lay Christiania down."

Norway pointed towards the front of the house and went to get it. He pulled it in next to the Dane and let Denmark put the baby in. The crib was white, traced with red here and there with mini Danish and Dutch flags painted along the crib's bottom border. Red frills outlined the white fabrics of the hood and opening. Obviously Finland had helped with the design. But, there was something different, hanging from the top of the hood. Mjølner the symbol of strength and protection, along with other protective runic symbols hung over top.

"Lukas?" Mathias spoke looking up at the other as he touched the symbols, "Are these from you?"

The Norwegian nodded making the Dane smile, stand, and hug him.

"Thank you… it means a lot."

xXx

Another hour past before Netherlands came through the front door, Norway had gone, and Prussia was asleep on the couch. Denmark stood just staring at Netherlands for a moment as Germany collected Prussia and Gilbird, said their goodbyes and left. Netherlands walked closer and handed Denmark some papers.

"I called Germany earlier this morning to come with me. Didn't want to worry you… These are the legal forms we need against England. Took longer than expected."

Denmark looked down at the files and took them looking them over before placing them on the coffee table, "took you all day?"

"Went to talk to Francis first. Told him to stop and get others to stop spreading the news."

Denmark smiled, standing a little awkwardly. He would have to ask about his other "business" later. Instead he hugged and leaned into the other, hand clutching at the other's shirt. He was nervous about the whole thing… the legal terms and such, how would world meetings go? He felt a reassuring hand slowly caress his back; he never really knew this side of the Dutchman before. Soft, gentle, and… even a little kinder. He felt the other kiss his temple, there was a difference, but not just with the Netherlands but himself as well. He turned his head to kiss the other lightly, arms gliding around the others neck, a hand into soft but spiked hair. Baby still sleeping in the crib, they made sure to stay silent. Could this be love? Was this why they were so different, just because this baby came into their lives? The Dane kissed the other again receiving some back in return. It had to be this overwhelming feeling they both had, wanting to kiss more, the want just to stay together. They broke slightly breathless. A hand slid to Dutchman's chest, feeling the heart beat under his ribcage, flesh, and fabric. It had sped up a couple seconds after he touched there and it made the Dane smile looking up at the other. This was special, he never really just stood like this, feeling the heartbeat of someone so special, standing in their arms so close, just standing, not rushing anywhere. Both of them could stay like that forever, but, the baby had awoken and giggled as it saw the protective symbols above his head, reaching up to try and catch them.

Denmark turned as Netherlands unlocked his arms, "Awe…" He said picking up the baby, "We should get some food in ye, ja?" He smiled widely starting to walk to the kitchen, signaling the Dutchman to follow.

Walking into the kitchen he placed Christiania in his highchair and started for the fridge only to be pulled back by Netherlands.

"Sit… don't strain yourself…" Netherlands said with a serious tone to his words. Denmark nodded and took a chair next to Christiania wiggling his finger in front of Christiania's face, poking his nose soon after, earning him a giggle.

Netherlands got a bottle from the fridge and began to warm the bottle in a little machine Iceland and Norway had bought them. Seemed Iceland bought the child's formula, really was sticking by no breast no food thought and bought a mass amount of the baby formula. He turned around as he waited for the formula to warm seeing Denmark making funny faces at Christiania making the baby laugh uncontrollably.

"Haha! Hej Jan! He has your laugh!" The Dane chuckled happily.

Netherlands smirked, he usually tried to hide his laugh, or even his ridicules smile but knew he would never be able to hide it from the Dane, so, Denmark was the only one who knew it. He looked at the baby, hearing the laugher… it was cute, another reason for himself to hide it, but, not the baby.

"Has your smile too." He said, "Has most of your looks actually."

Mathias grinned, "Why do'ye think he's such a good lookin' baby!"

Netherlands snorted and turned as he heard the beeping from the bottle warming machine. He took the bottle and handed it over to the Dane, who splashed some onto his wrist, checking the heat, then held it so the baby can eat licking the formula off his wrist.

"That's gross." Netherlands chuckled.

"Not as gross as your horseradish." Denmark countered smirking with a chuckle.

Netherlands smirk, he always loved the pokes and jabs they sent each other. He walked over and kissed Denmark who started giggling.

"If we keep kissin' like this, our lips will break!" Denmark laughed.

Smiling to himself he watched Denmark and their child… thinking, just thinking… This is where he really wanted to be.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

APH The Greatest Heights 3

By: Stitches from TIC and Classifiedbatman

Pairing: NedDen + Christiania

Rating: PG 13, fluffy, maybe NC17

p.s.: Vincent is Luxembourg

Months had pasted. Denmark was fully healed and Christiania had grown. He was crawling now, and was even hard to catch at times! Every night Denmark would read Hans Christian Andersen to Christiania, from Holger Dansk to The Little Mermaid. Netherlands would always lay next to the Dane and listen and not just because Denmark always read with such enthusiasm and changed his voice for each and every character. Christiania would always look with such big eyes, as if he was imagining everything was happening, then would drift off to sleep by the end of the story, leaving his parents to put him into his crib and cuddle on the bed.

Every night was always so peaceful after the long days of dealing with the baby. Luckily, their case against England was over and done with, 100 yards away from all three of them, exception on world meetings of course, until further notice. Denmark and Netherlands always had their true moments together when Christiania was sleeping. There was almost always a talk, a cuddle, a nuzzle or two, then a kiss. Always slow yet passionate, never dull but enough to not wake the baby. A touch here and there, sensual and comforting. So perfect, in a way, that it was better than the old days. Days when they used to just kiss hungrily and have sex like animals in heat. These were different days, ones that made their hearts flutter and beat harder than before. No beastly and lusting counter could compare to the feelings they had now. True best friends at the start, and now, It was all love.

They were happy, no lies. Nothing could ever break them apart when they were like this. They could say, though they would never admit it, England helped them in this way. Hearing the soft sighs coming from Christiania's crib after they laid him down, as well as watching him nap were always rewarding. Because of this new life, they found themselves not drink or smoking weed regularly like they used to. It was odd for them, in a sense that, they always had before, those times had gone now, of acting juvenile and reckless… well… for now.

It was at that one week during the year where they both entirely needed a break, in which Finland and Sweden offered to take care of the little one. Which of course they both agreed on, naturally.

They went to a hotel, a classy one, one bed, one bathroom, one shower. One. With Christiania with Finland and Sweden, Netherlands thought of no reason to worry, unfortunately Denmark was not the same.

"what if he gets into the cupboards… what if he finds your weed?"

The babble had went on since they got into the car to the time they reached the Hotel room door. Netherlands would counter with reassuring words to settle the Dane, answering his "what ifs" with blunt answers. He sighed, looking side to side down the hall before lightly pushing the Dane up against the door, standing so close, and making him be quiet in such a way. He touched their foreheads together, "He'll be fine, Tino and Berwald can handle children, we know this already… and I brought my weed with me." He kissed Denmark, "He'll be okay… come on… lets go inside."

xXx

He stood in front of the Dutchman, arms crossed and a cautious emotion plastered across his face. The windows were open, and Netherlands was lighting up his blunt taking a long drag, then offering it to Denmark. The Dane shook his head still nervous. Seeing this, Netherlands had an idea, he stood, still holding in the smoke in and smoothed his hands along Denmark's shoulders to the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss, separating the other's lips with his own and breathing out the smoked into Denmark's mouth. Denmark breathed it in, clutching the front of the other's shirt, smoke seeping out of their mouths. He then broke coughing slightly, before taking the blunt and taking a drag, letting the other finish it. He felt himself calm as Netherlands sat back on the end of the bed patting his legs for the other to sit. The Dane moved and decided to strattle the other, kissing him once lightly.

"We promised to make these nights special… so far it's like when we were fuck buddies." He chuckled smoothing his hands up the other's chest to end up holding the other's head.

Netherlands smirked moving a hand to the back of the other's head pulling the other down into a kiss, "Then let's make this special."

They kicked their shoes off. Denmark repositioning himself on the other's lap as he grinded up against the other as their kiss got heavier. It was when Netherlands started moving with him that Denmark started to lightly moan and bite lightly at the Dutchman's upper lip. He was flipped onto his back on the bed, Netherlands over him, grinding him slowly now, kissing passionately. They didn't want to be animals anymore, they wanted to be lovers, so… take it slow, slow and sweet like a downtempoed song. Denmark let his arms drop over his head, letting Netherlands grab his wrist, squeeze it lightly and glide his hand down his body. A soft sigh, a deep breath, a touch, a shirt undone. Denmark's chest exposed, head tilted for the other to kiss and nibble. His mouth slightly parted, eyes closed. He just wanted to feel Netherlands touching him, kissing him, moving him. A belt, a button, a zipper undone. Hands moving around his thighs and abdomen. He sighs, and breathed in sharply letting it hitch in his throat. The touches, they were so much different than before. A kiss... so different to the norm, and he liked it.

.

..

...

..

.

They kissed, passionately as they moved together. Denmark holding the back of Netherlands' neck as the Dutchman entered him. A sharp sigh, a couple breaths, then back to kissing the other passionately, nodding for the other to continue. The thrust, the move, the moan that escaped the Dane's throat. All so, lovingly, tender, calm, different. A thrust, a gasp and moan. Denmark looked into those olive green eyes of the Netherlands, no signs of lust, not even traces. Love. Was it? The Dutchman kissed him again, stalling his lower movements to wrap his arms around his lover's torso. The Dane pushed himself up from the bed, sitting on the other's lap now, arms wrapped around the Dutchman's neck. He felt Netherlands' tongue sweep across his lower lip and opened his mouth a little to let it seep through and softly caress his own. Soft sighs and moans, touches. Slow moving thrusts into his body making his heart beat ever so faster.

"Faster…" Denmark moaned in a whisper, "…Jan~."

A huff, a silent moan, a name. Netherlands' pace slightly quickened. A kiss at the other's neck, behind his ear, his temple, his forehead. All his heart was fast paced but slow, like a slow waltz mixed with a quick-tempoed salsa. He couldn't help the feelings, the bubble and all. A kiss, a kiss so warm and passionate, comforting and relaxed.

A sharp cry of pleasure.

A moan of satisfaction.

A passionate kiss

A warm body pressed against another's.

Was this… love?

xXx

Their night that night was special. Something that neither of them could believe before. They never thought of the slowness, the relaxed emotion, the lack of lust and the massive amount of feeling that crawled through them like a flower out of the soil and into the sunlight. Magical and beautiful, uncommon to them in many ways.

xXx (a couple months go by~)

"Jan? Did you remember to pace Søren's teddy?" The Dane called from the kitchen, "Jan?"

Denmark walked out into the living room looking around, not seeing either Netherlands or Christiania, until… he saw a foot hanging off the end of the couch. He walked over, "Jan, come on don't be la-…" He stopped in his tracks seeing Netherlands napping with Christiania in his arms. The toddler sleeping, had gently clutched the Dutchman's shirt. Denmark pulled out his cellphone, taking a couple photos and sent some to Belgium. Smiling to himself on how cute both of them were. He kissed their child's forehead, and then the father's lips. A small grunt from the Dutchman as he lazily woke up.

"Good mornin', "The Dane chuckled, "Come on and wake up… we gotta go!"

The Dutchman nodded sitting up with Christiania, "He's grown so much in such a short time," he said, "He's got to be about one year now."

"Ja… It's weird. That's how we were though, ja? So I'm not exactly that surprised. Though… it's weird."

Netherlands stood, "Doesn't matter if we're late you know," he smirked, "Bloem has a key."

Denmark chuckled, "Shush and help me get Søren into his winter coat, it's cold… and what the hell? Aren't you always the one telling me not to be late?"

Netherlands smirked heading towards the front closet, "Haha, just don't want to be in all the hustle and bustle tonight… going to be hard introducing Søren to so many people."

All ready to go, they head off to their second home in Amsterdam. Once arrived they unloaded… these trips back and forth would most likely annoy, but, it was worth it. Denmark loved traveling to the Dutchman's home, he always felt a little freer… probably because he was away from his boss… but still, free. The crisp cold smell of the winter air was always so wonderful. Denmark picked up the sleeping Christiania from his car seat and head into the house with the Dutchman. They were welcomed by Belgium and Luxembourg who helped them move things into the house.

"Awe! Hallo~ little Søren~! Bonjour bébé~!" Belgium smiled oogling the baby who was happy and bouncing in the Dane's arms as he saw his beloved aunt. The baby reach out his arms for her wanting to be held.

"Awe~! May I?" Belgium asked Denmark.

"Of course." Denmark said handing Christiania over smiling.

"Now… lets go get some of the chocolate I brought you! Sound good Søren?" she giggled, then looked up to the Dane, "You don't mind do you?"

"well… uh—"

"Too late! I'm the Aunt and I get to spoil!" Belgium laughed almost practically running off to the kitchen with Christiania.

Denmark was left chuckling, Netherlands walking up next to him.

"Her and Vincent offered to stay the night and watch Christiania if we wanted time to ourselves." The Dutchman said.

Denmark smiled, smoothing his hands up along the front of the other's coat to wrap around the other's neck to pull him into a kiss, keeping his lips there until the other kissed back and they heard a cough from Luxembourg, who was standing against the door frame.

"S-Sorry." Denmark said a little embarrassed, unlocking himself from the Dutchman.

A slight smirk rose upon Luxembourg's face, "fine with me… just wanted to give you this." He said handing them both a box, "Don't tell Bloem… and Don't open it till you two are alone tonight…" He said about to head off to the kitchen but stopped, "go out tonight… have fun."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

APH The Greatest Heights 4

By: Stitches from TIC and Classifiedbatman

Pairing: NedDen + Christiania

Rating: PG 13, fluffy, maybe NC17

"What's this place called? Where are we going? Can I take this blindfold off it itches!" Denmark complained in the car. They've been driving for what seemed like forever to the Dane. He scratched at his blindfold, a little annoyed. All he knew was that Netherlands and Luxemburg where talking when Belgium and him were playing with Christiania in the kitchen.

"Stop complaining." Netherlands smirked a bit, "We're almost there."

"Either we're going to Bananenbar, or this is some weird kinky shit Ludwig told you about." The Dane chuckled to himself, his comment earning him a snort from the Dutchman.

"I'm little worried… about Søren. He's not talking yet, do you think he will?" Denmark continued.

"He'll speak soon… Hell who knows. He may even talk as much as you." The Dutchman laughed. The Dane rolled his concealed eyes.

Their drive went a little bit longer until Denmark had felt the car stop. He looked around, blindfold still on. He was about take the damned thing off he heard his side's door open.

"Don't take it off yet." Netherlands said helping the other out of the car.

"Jan where are we?" Denmark asked, unsure if he even wanted to take the blind fold off. He felt this kind of nervousness in his stomach, like butterflies but more intense. He was still getting used to the random romantic gestures the Dutchman sometimes did. Sometimes he just wondered if that is what Jan just does… but, why?

"You'll know in a second be patient…" Netherlands said leading the other into a woodsy area, and down a trail.

"'m gonna rip it off soon." Denmark said waving his hands in front of him.

"Don't, we're here." Netherlands said stopping, taking off the other's blindfold and hearing a gasps from the other's lips.

The scene before them was one of wonders. Flowers and trees scattered and bordered along the Ridge. The ocean's waters at the end of the opening, still and smooth. It was beautiful, the green grass, the blue sky, the untouched earth. Denmark turned around kissing the other on the cheek, "It's beautiful." He said taking the others hand as they walked. Denmark then realized that Netherlands had a bag with him. He looked at it, as if he were to see through it somehow, wanting to know what was in it. He was nudged from the other who had a slight smirk to his lips.

"You'll see it, just hold on." Netherlands said bringing the other close to the edge. He put down a blanket and motioned for the other to sit.

Plopping down, Denmark looked out towards the sea taking in the fresh clean breaths of air before looking at the smiling face only he and Christiania ever got to see. He crawled forward placing a light kiss on the other's lips, "I love yer smile ye know that?" he said opening his cobalt eyes to the other's green, "Ye should smile more often." He traced the other's lips with his thumb tracing the shape of which it curved.

Netherlands smiled kissing the other's forehead before smiling as he pulled some containers from his backpack, "picnic liefe?"

He sat back and nodded with a smile. Getting comfortable, he looked up at the clouds, "Do ye think anyone would mind if we came home late?" the Dane smirked.

"Ludvig… but that's about it. Franceswill b-…"

"Ja, we better head back before dark." Denmark cut the Dutchman off smiling, "Who knows what Francis' influence could lead." He laughs.

A half hour passed, they ate, they ran around, picking flowers, and wrestled until the Dutchman finally pinned the Dane down so the dummy couldn't pounce on him again. Chests heaving against each other's they smiled at one another. Netherlands leaning down to place a sweet kiss upon his lovers lips, having a positive reaction back. The kiss went on, slow and soft, tiny little moans at soft touches against the Dane's cheek.

"Jan…?" Denmark whispered against the other's lips.

Netherlands broke the kiss smiling down at the other before kissing his forehead, "Ja?" He looked at the other, seeing uncertainty and a little embarrassment written across his face, "What's wrong? You okay?"

They both sat up as Denmark started, "I… I've been thinking… What if we… What if we had… another child." The Dane looked at the Dutchman nervously.

"You mean adopt?" Netherlands said placing a hand on the other's leg.

"I… I mean have one." Denmark said, "I know Norway won't do it… but… If we let off the restraining order..Mayb-"

"You really what to have it… Have it enough too revoke th-… never mind." Netherlands questioned, "The order can be revoked, call him if Norway won't. Just… be careful."

"So that's a yes?!"

"Only if you want to be the Moeder~."

"As long as you're the Far."

xXx

The party went better than the expected. No one was piss drunk and on the floor and everyone, including the other micronations that had shown, played or admired Christiania. The little Dutch-Dane crawling around happily in the circle of nations, moving from one couch to the next, stopping at one nation to another, until spotting his "Denmother" and standing walking a couple steps before falling onto his front and giggling happily. Denmark lifted the toddler up in the air, a bright and happy smile springing across his face before nuzzling his nose against Christiania's and bringing the toddler to site on the couch.

"He's so cute Mon Cher. Looks so much like you!" France said oogling at the toddler, "Has he said anything yet?"

"Not yet, M'gettin' kind of worried about it." He said handing Christiania he stuffy.

"Don't worry it'll come… sometimes it just takes a little longer. But who know My Friend~ little miracles happen, you know this better than the rest of us."

xXx

The dinner went well. A huge amount of food offered, thank gods for all the nations who were there. Laughing rung through the room. Christiania happily playing with his stuffy, when he accidently dropped it. Instead of crying, a trait he did not receive from his DenMother, he started to tug on the Dane's shirt, "MM..Mmm…ooo... rrr." Not getting any of the attention he wanted he tried again, now loud enough for all to hear him, "Mooo..r! Mor! Mor!"

The table went silent; Denmark and Netherlands whipped their heads around to look at their child who kept repeating, "Mor! Mor! Moor!"

"S-Søren!" Denmark smiled happily lifting the child out of his highchair, "Y-Your first word!" The child started giggling, "You called me Mor! Jan his first word is Danish!"

"And if I'm right it means Mother right?" The Dutchman smirked.

Snickers and chuckles went around the table. Denmark rolled his eyes, "Ja laugh it up. I don' care what he calls me." He nuzzles their noses together, "M'happier than a Dane with a beer."

Netherlands kissed the toddlers head, smiling as he hugged his family, "Come on Søren say it again."

The toddler bounced happily on Denmark's lap, "Mor! Mor! Mor!"

xXx

Later on in the night Netherlands took over hosting and playing around with Christiania as Denmark pulled Norway out of the room to his Bedroom for some privacy, one hope on his mind.

"Why'd you drag me here." Norway asked sitting on the Dane's bed, crossing his arms, a little annoyed.

"Jan and I… we wanted to ask you for a favour…"

Norway's eyebrow perked, "What is it? I'll try an' help if I can."

He shuffled a bit before speaking, "Well. We where thinking of having another child. But we don't want to adopt we want it to just be us… Can you help us?"

xXx

"He said no." Denmark said after everyone left, Christiania asleep in the Dutchman's arms, "Wouldn't really tell me why. Besides it being unnatural and stuff."

Netherlands sighed knowing what was coming next, "Call him." He started to walk upstairs, "I'll put Søren to bed. Meet you in bed."

Denmark turned to the phone, staring at it at first before picking it up and dialing the number.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

APH The Greatest Heights 5

By: Stitches from TIC and Classifiedbatman

Pairing: NedDen + Christiania

Rating: PG 13, fluffy, maybe NC17

"I'm glad you had taken my proposal Mathias." The Englishman said handing him some tea, "This could make our international relations better, I apologize for before."

"As long as you can do this for us we won't bug you about the first birth," He said taking a sip of tea, "It actually was a benefit… Thank you."

England almost spat out his tea, "B-Beg Pardon?"

"Søren is probably the best thing that's happened to us…" Denmark said with slight silence, "That's why we wanted to try for another."

"Then adopt?"

"We don't want too."

"Ask Lukas?"

"Won't do it… by the way Jan still wants to punch you in the fast for taking his pipe."

"And so you come to me? Why not Romania?" England asked sipping his tea, "I figured he would… That Dutchman sure likes his tobacco and drugs."

"I don't know Romania well enough."

"Alright then. You just want fertility then?"

"Ja." He thought for a second, "I want to stay a guy though… rather be me than someone I'm not."

"It will be painful… and you'll only have one shot if you stay a man, as in, one pregnancy, that's it."

"I don' care."

England sighed crossing his arms, "Fine. But think it over for three days at least."

"I've already thought about this for over three weeks." Denmark leaned back in his chair and sighed, "When would you be able to do this."

"I could do it now." England said leaning back, "If you're so eager that is."

"Do it…"

xXx

"Jan!" Denmark called entering the house, "Jan?! Come down here! Please!"

"Shh… Keep your voice down Søren is napping," Netherlands said rushing down the stairs, "What's wrong? did… he do it?"

Denmark nodded, biting his lips a bit.

"Then are you okay?" Netherlands said eyeing the other, "You seem, tense."

"There's a side effect…" Denmark said quickly, getting really close to the Dutchman, almost no distance between them.

"What kind of…" He looked into the other's eyes and smirked, "You're horny aren't you."

Clutching the other's shirt Denmark brought their chests together, closing most of their distance, "Extremely. Ye have no idea how may speed limits I broke," He whispered, "Won' stop 'til we do it. We only have one chance…"

"Søren's in his crib… he'll be awake in an hour."

"Then let's make a baby~."

xXx

Pants and moans echoed throughout the room. Denmark holding tightly onto the other's back as small cries slipped out from his lips and into the air. Little bites set onto the Dutchman's shoulder to muffle the cries and moans so they couldn't wake their own child.

"Ah!" The Dane huffed against his lovers neck, "J-Jan." He sighed lightly into the Dutchman's ear before he was pulled back gently and kissed lovingly on the lips.

A loud muffled cry escaped the Dane's lips again as he came. Their bodies pressing together as Netherlands followed, coming into the Dane, holding him tightly as he press securely in, still kissing him as if he was his life line.

Netherlands broke the kiss to see the other's smiling face, he pulled out kissing Denmark again and again all over the Dane's face avoiding his lips as the other laughed a little trying to kiss back.

"Come back here you lovely prick~." The Dane said catching the Dutchman's head in his hands and kissing him with a smile.

"I'll go get Søren." The Dutchman said getting kissing back then getting up putting on pajama pants, "You put some pants on… we'll all cuddle."

Denmark nodded with a smile as the other left. He put some shorts on before crawling back onto the bed, he laid down head facing the end of the bed as he lifted his legs up into the air, leaning them on the head board, sitting upside down..

"Uh, What are you doing?"

"England said it would help." Denmark responded with a smile upon his lips with outstretched arms, "Come'ere Søren, come to Mor!"

The toddler bounced and giggled as Netherlands smiled putting him onto the bed, the baby began to crawl over excitedly until he was lifted and spun and round and lifted again into the air. Christiana waved his arms and kicked his legs giggling uncontrollably and he was tossed and caught by his "DenMother". Practically falling onto the bed as Denmark held Christiania close, Netherlands rolled to lay next to them, using his arm to pull them close to him as they giggled and laughed as he chuckled at them both.

xXx

A week had gone by, and Netherlands found himself awkwardly buying a pregnancy test. They had called England before for advisement, but still, it felt weird. He grabbed a random one before his hand was grabbed.

"I wouldn't recommend that sir. That brand is kind of faulty." A young pregnant woman said putting the box back for him and giving him a new one. She was carrying a baskets filled with toys and things for maternity, "This should suffice." She nodded.

"Ah.. Dank je." He replied with a nervous smile.

"How long have you and your wife been trying?" She asked with a smile.

Wife? Hell the Dane and him aren't even husbands! He felt a little bad now, he was going to have to lie.

"Seems like forever… We have a son already. His name is Søren. But we wanted to try for another, doctor said it'll be a hard chance… but… we're really hoping. When are you expecting?"

"April." She said with a smile, placing a hand on her tummy and looking down lovingly. "His name is going to be Hendrik or maybe Willem."

Netherlands smiled, "Those are wonderful names."

"Thank you," The woman smiled before reaching for his hand and shaking it, " I wish you and your wife the best sir. Good day."

With that the woman left, Netherlands just standing there with the box in his hands.

xXx

Patent, he was, waiting on the bed. Christiania in his bed in the next room. He twiddled his thumbs a little nervous. If it didn't work, they couldn't try it this way again, and he was worried about the Dane's reaction if it came out negative. His breaths were deep and heavy, controlled and centered. He kept his head down looking only when he heard the doorknob turn. He stood looking a little nervously at the Dane before an uncertain look came upon his face. Denmark was standing there, a worried look scattered around to the edges of his face, but, there was a sweet tinge of a smile at the edges of his lips.

"What'd i-!"

"It's positive! It's positive!" The Dane happily said practically jumping the Dutchman making them both loose their balance and fall onto the bed kissing him, "We did it…"

They laid together on the bed, Netherlands gliding his hand over the other's stomach, "This is still weird." Netherlands chuckled kissing the other's temple nuzzling his nose into the other's hair afterwards.

"I know haha." Denmark smiled placing a hand over the Dutchman's, turning his head to kiss the other's lips, "But, that's what miracles are." He smiled, "Something unexpected and bazaar, but amazing none-the-less."

"What do you think the other countries will say?"

"Who in hell cares?" He smirked, "we're bringing life into this world."

"What are we going to name… it?"

Denmark stopped smiling for a moment. That was a tricky question, "if it's a girl… I kind of what to name her after Mrs. Kristensen, an old wise woman I used to visit in the hospital. She always gave me the best advice and taught me the best life lessons. Haha she used to call me min perle." He smiled, "She had the prettiest name. Dyre, it means dear heart."

"If it's a girl, we'll call her that." Netherlands nodded with a small smile, "Why did you stop visiting Mrs. Kristensen?"

"She died when I last visited her." He frowned feeling himself tear up, "I was the last and only person she saw outside the hospital. She was like family, I visited her three times a week. She didn't even have any family anymore, but he friends who visited her came to the funeral… it's why I missed one of the meetings a couple years back."

Wiping away a tear that trailed along Denmark's cheek, Netherlands shush caringly and kissed the side of the Dane's closed eye. He hugged and held him close as Denmark curled and cuddled into his chest whispering a little sorry as little sob began to come out. He began to murmured about his long lost friend, who had been in that hospital for 20 years. The woman was always so cheery for a person in so much pain. He knew Mrs. Kristensen so well and for so long, he could have called her his mother figure.

A light kiss was placed upon the Dane's forehead, "I'm here, if you need to cry do so. I wont mock you I promise."

A grip at his shirt signaled the Danes thanks as he let it out. It was always hard loosing family, for anyone, and being the person Denmark was, it took a lot to recuperate himself. He felt the kisses that were placed carefully upon his head, and the soft caressing motions on his back, he moved his hands around the Dutchman to hug the Dutchman closer to him, "thank you." He whispered nuzzling into his chest. He hadn't had a good cry in a very long time, and now, finally, in his state of instability, he just let everything out until the tears ran clean and the water stopped running, feeling safe in the others arms.

"You okay?" Netherlands asked still having a hand on the other's back.

"I kind of don't want to look up." Denmark said with a small chuckle sneaking a peek at the other's face, pauses with a gape mouth before it curved at the side. He looked up at the other's white smiling face, a smile that many would expect the Dutchman not to have, cute with childlike wonder and soft like the petals of flowers. He brought one of his hands up touching and tracing the other's lips with a light brush from his soft fingers. Netherlands felt the tingle that painted itself from the other's fingers and captured the other's hand in his own kissing it lightly before kissing the other's forehead sweetly, "Mathias. I know I haven't told you this yet. And, I've never been so sure before all this happened to us, but, I-."

"MOR!" A crying Christiania yelped crawling through the door holding his head somewhat. Tears streamed down the little tikes face.

"Søren what's wrong?" Denmark said lifting the little one onto the bed hold him him close, "How did you get out of your-!" He moved the toddlers hand and gasped, "Oh Gods! He's bleeding!"

"Is it bad?!" Netherlands asked moving Christiania's hair, "It's not to bad, we can bandage him and he'll be okay."

"Should we bring him to the hospital?"

"He'll be fine, I can promise you. He won't need stitches, but will need it glued. Good thing I have the stuff here." He got up from the bed, I'll patch him up and we can all watch TV so I can see if he'll be okay. If it doesn't hold we'll bring him." He went for the first aid kit, "Take him to the couch downstairs I'll meet you with towels and aid."

"Shhh shh shh shhhh it's okay, it's okay. Mor and Vador are here for you Min Lille Én… Vador will fix you right up ja." Denmark said trying to calm the crying child.

"Okay okay." Netherlands said rushing in placing the items he held onto the coffee table. He handed Denmark a towel, and Denmark pressed it to the child's head shushing and comforting him, "No scars," He whispered to himself, "We can't let him scar." He grabbed the glue and a couple cotton balls they were dabbed in a bit of alcohol, "Mathias… He's going to to struggle." He walked over to Christiania as Denmark held the child tight, "Hey Søren. This may hurt a tiny bit, but in the end, after I will give you some chocolate! Will you be a big boy for me?"

With tiny little sobs, and slight tears Christiania nodded to his papa.

"I'll try to be careful." Netherlands smiled to his child, moving the boy's hair away and began to clean the wound. Little winces and pouts came from their child and Netherlands then reached for the glue, "Wow Søren you're such a big boy! We're almost done now, just need to patch you up okay?" In return was a nod and Netherlands applied the glue, blowing lightly on it and then cleaned the rest of the blood off. With that he placed gauze on the area and wrapped his head. "There all done." Netherlands smiled

A smiled spread across Christiania's as he raised his hands up to his papa, "V..Vvvv… Vvva.. Va!" The toddler mumbled trying to pronounce Vador, "Vava!"

"I think he's tryin' to call ye Vador." Denmark smiled passing Christiania to the Dutchman, "Now chocolate… like you promised."

xXx

(a month goes by)

"Okay… Va…"

"Va!"

".. d…"

"d!"

"…or…."

"or!"

"Vador."

"Vwader!"

Netherlands sighed placing his hand on his head. Christiania and him have been at this for hours and there was only slight improvements, "How did he get Mor on the first try?"

"It's easier to say…" smirk a now one month bellied Denmark as he sat down at the table, munching on something.

"Are you eating pickled herring?" Netherlands asked looking over.

"mhmm" Denmark nodded, "Had a craving."

"What's with the melted chocolate and brussel sprouts with it?" Netherlands asked a little disgusted.

"I dunno… a craving I guess…" Denmark said taking another bite of his weird concoction.

"right… I'm not kissing you today." The Dutchman joked taking a sip of his coffee, "no wonder you get morning sickness"

Denmark snorted with his chuckle, "Kinda surprised this doesn't make me want to gag."

"Ahh the beauty of pregnancy." Netherlands joked.

"Vwader! Vwader!" Christiania called patting his hands on his high chair table.

Netherlands smiled as he poured some cheerios onto the toddler's chair table, "Remember when he first started teething?"

"You more than me…. He bit you."

"Kid's got a strong jaw."

"Get's it from his Far." The Dane smiled.

Netherlands smiled pulled the Dane's chair closer to him before kissing his cheek.

"Thought you weren't going to kiss me today?" Denmark smirked.

"Lips no… anywhere else… sure."

A smirk crossed the Dane's face, "Anywhere?"

Netherlands smirked pouring some more Cheerios to their bouncing boy, "keep it PG… we have a child in the room."

"Pregnancy sucks…" Denmark whined putting his head on the table, "so many moods and unwanted tension!"

Netherlands snorted, "It was your idea."

"And 'll stand by it…. But ahhhhh." He groaned leaning over to and made his voice a soft whisper, " 'm horny."

"We'll fix that at nap time.." Netherlands smirked, "But your brushing your teeth your breath stinks."

The Dane stuck out his tongue playfully before nodding.

"When will the baby start kicking?"

"When it's more developed, someone eager to feel this one kick?"

"Ja, kinda."

"Vwader, Vwader!" Christiania bounced lifting his armed smiling as he was brought into his papa's arms.

"He'll reach the age of 5 when you get to two months." Netherlands said, "I'm guessing at least, which means!" He lifts Christiania into the air causing the child to giggle in a fit of joy, "Our boy will be talking!"

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

APH The Greatest Heights 6  
By: Stitches from TIC and Classifiedbatman  
Pairing: NedDen + Christiania  
Rating: PG 13, fluffy, maybe NC17

The patter of light but heavy feet ran around Norway's house that morning months later on in the year. It was winter again, a nice December month with the snow falling lightly to the ground. Behind the child a eight month pregnant Dane being helped down the hall by his love. With the months passing, England's warning of a painful pregnancy became even more apparent than before. Labored by constant sickness and inability to eat half the time teased the fatigued Dane almost always. But, he was lucky in the sense to have his lover with him, the Dutchman there with constant help. As much as he could be of help, it was known to the rest of the nations that a certain Dane could always be so stubborn when it came to receiving any help at all, since, of course, the Dane did not like to call any worry. They entered the family filled kitchen, Christiania playing with Sealand and Ladonia at the table as they walked. It was getting a little harder to walk almost everyday, this labor was defiantly a lot harder than the one he had with Christiania. He sighed as he was helped seated into a chair, slightly embarrassed at the fact he looked so helpless and weak structured. He didn't feel like himself at all.  
"How are you feeling?" Finland asked putting a hand on Denmark's arm.  
"Terrible." Denmark said leaning back, "I don't know… I feel sicker than I should be… the doctor doesn't know what it is… but it's more than nausea and I'm worried."  
"Did you ask England?" Norway asked, practically glaring at the Dane for not listening to him in the first place.  
"Ja… He has no clue."  
"Typical of that Englishman." Norway grumbled, "Doesn' kno' jack shit of any after effects or doesn' care te kno'."  
"Do you know?" Netherlands asked with stone eyes.  
"Don't know the spell he used."  
"Have you found out the gender yet?" Iceland asked butting in, hoping to relieve any tension in the room.  
"Dyre is a Girl!" Christiania bursted happily making the Dane and the Dutchman smile as they watched him. Christiania, grown so much since the time he was born and was now around the age of seven, he was always happy. Defiantly taking after his Mor's persona, before the pregnancy of course, when it came happy news or anything of such. He was always such a bright star. Known to jump on the edge of the bed in excitement every morning, even when it was the day of his home classes.  
"Dyre?" Sweden asked smiling, "The name is pretty. Has she kicked?"  
"She does… not as much as a month ago… actually… she hasn't kick in two days."  
Finland exchanged Norway a nervous look, "Tanska?… Mathias… have you been having pains?"  
"Had one a couple minutes ago before I came out here…" Denmark replied putting his hand on his stomach "Hasn't been nine months though. So doubt its birth."  
Sweden sat back and crossed his arms, "Mathias..."  
"You're having one now aren't you?" Netherlands asked, "Doesn't have to be birth… if you're in pain though…"  
"Ja a little one and I'm fine." The Dane tensed in his chair, latching his hand onto his lovers knee. A huff escaped his lips as he looked up to his family, "I'm fine guys…"  
"We should get you to the hospital… or even a doctor." Finland urged.  
"As much as you guys are worryin' about me, you don't have to 'm fine. " Denmark said, "My stomach is more unsettled then anythin' else."  
"Mor?" Christiania tugged on Denmark's shirt, "Can I go outside with Peter and Oskar to play?"  
"Make sure te bundle up." A warm smile spread across the Dane's face rustling the boy's wild hair. "Jan can ye help him? " Denmark asked with a smile getting a nod in return.  
"After, Jan… could ya come with me to the store? I have to pick up somethin' 'n I need a second strong lifter." Sweden asked.  
A smirked crossed the Dutchman's face before he nodded in agreement, "why not Tino?"  
"I'm going to keep a close look on our "Mother" to be." Finland chuckled sitting back in his chair receiving an eye roll from Denmark.  
Running up and hugging his Mor, Christiania kissed his stomach, "Tak Mor! Bye bye Dyre! See ye when I come back! And when ye come out of Mor we can play! I promise!" He then ran over to his Vador grabbing the Dutchman's hand, pulling him to the coats and then the back door waving to the other nations happily.

xXx

It was always like Sweden to have a giant set list every time he went out. Huge amounts of construction listed upon the sheets of paper he carried. Two-by-Fours, nails, screws and a disgusting amount of coffee (even for him) littered the list and all it's substances. Their first stop, of course, was ikea. The Swede taking his time looking at every different types of beds and so forth was a daunting task to wait for in itself. It make Netherlands to reconsider his offer… but, he took it anyway.  
"M'thinking of makin' Peter, Oskar, 'n Søren new beds… they're growin' fast. 'N A new crib for Dyre would be nice too."  
"What's wrong with the crib you gave us before?" Netherlands asked peeking over the Swede's shoulder, always being the person he was, Netherlands wasn't too keen on spending money he did not need to spend.  
"To boyish." Was his answer, "What about this one?" he asked pointing towards a light pastel yellow crib with white and green frilled lining. It was tall, rounded in a oval form. Much different than other cribs since, of course, Sweden was the one making it.  
Netherlands looked at the picture on the crib, touching it at one point. It was beautiful, though, he knew damn straight Finland would add a more amazing artistic touch, and Sweden, with the magic touch he had, would make the crib better than the picture itself. He nodded with a dumbstruck smile glazed upon his lips. "You want to surprised Mathias again?"  
"Ja." Sweden answered writing down the number to the product, "Nothin' better than makin' someone happier after a hard labor." Sweden smirked with a chuckle.  
A snort made its way out of Netherlands. "What else do you need besides the bed?"  
"Gonna make some toys." Sweden said pushing the cart to the kids area, "gonna make a bunny for yer baby girl."  
"She'd like that I think. Søren has his bear still."  
A sweet little smile spread itself lightly across the Swede's stone like face, "Good to hear."  
I ring came from inside the Dutchman's pocket. Netherlands picked it up to answer it, holding it to his ear, "Hallo?"  
A frantic voice bursted through the other side of the phone making it so Netherlands hold the phone and bring it back, "Tino calm down! What's wrong?"  
The voice calmed, the Dutchman's jaw dropped, his cell slid out of his hand and hit the floor…

xXx

"We need to go!" Netherlands said picking up his phone and shoving it in his pocket.  
"What's wrong is everythin' alright?" Sweden asked, a somewhat fatherly tone making it's way into his speak.  
"The Baby's coming. Mathias went into early labour." The Dutchman started to walk to the elevator but was pulled back by Sweden.  
"Wrong way… hav' te follow the arrows."  
He followed the Swede quickly trying to find his way out, "Did you really have to build this place like a fucking maze?"  
"Fun for the kids." Sweden remarked leading them to the lower floor where all the building material was. At that they both began to jog to the exit.  
… Denmark was going into early labour.  
… And they were a country's ways away.  
TBC (for your torture)


	7. Chapter 7 (the lost)

APH The Greatest Heights 7 (The Lost)

By: Stitches from TIC and Classifiedbatman

Pairing: NedDen + Christiania

Rating: PG 13, fluffy, maybe NC17

Warning: This portion of the story deals with sensitive topics. IF YOU ARE A MOTHER TO BE I would suggest to you not to read this chapter. Please and thank you it is for YOUR SAFETY. There will be a second chapter 7 for a safer choice in this series.

He could hear the crying yells from down the hall as he rushed with the nurses through the corridors of the hospital. The Dane calling his name over and over in painful cries that seemed to rip and tear through anyone who could hear him. Netherlands rushed through the door, dashing to the side of the bed to hug the Dane who looked as though he was being ripped open. He held him close trying to calm him down as the sharp crying pains went through the other's system onto to cut out of his throat.

"Mathias, Mathias I'm here, I'm sorry."

"Oh Gods Fuck." Denmark grabbed, practically breaking the other's hand squeezing it, Netherlands' hand, "It' hurts so much. It hurts,"

"Just hang in there." Netherlands urged bringing their foreheads to touch each other's, "It won't hurt after. Think of the baby."

A beeping sounded of from one of the machines making Netherlands jump as a loud cry escaped the Dane's lungs again.

"We're going to have to do an emergency Cesarean section!" one of the doctors yelled, "No time for anesthetic!"

"What?! You need to give him the anesthetics! Are you nuts!" Netherlands shouted towards the doctor.

"Sir! If we don't do this now we could lose the child!"

"I can't find a heart beat…!" One of the nurses said with an ultrasound in her hand.

"What!" Denmark's head flew up from the pillow tears streaming down his pale face, "No! No! You're wrong!" his vocal melody began to sway turning into not just pain but panic, "I-I can feel her! I… You're lying! No! She's alive! I can feel her!"

The panic in his eyes shot through to Netherlands who was just in a panic like he was. He held onto the other tightly trying to calm both of them down. He didn't know what was going on, what they were even talking about, everything besides Denmark's crying and sharp screams were going through his head and before he knew it he was being yanked away from the Dane. He struggled, wanting to stay with Denmark as much as he could, he couldn't risk losing touch, he had to be with him. It was then when the doctor cut through the old cesarean section scar Denmark had, blood splattering to the side hitting Netherlands directly before he was dragged into another room where their families where and told to clean himself off in the bathroom. He stood there, holding up his hands to look at them finally realizing that there was blood covering him. And that's when he fainted still hearing the cries from the Dane down the hall, nations rushing forward towards him before everything went black.

xXx

Screams of pain echoed in the room. This time out of many other times he had been in pain… he couldn't say he dealt with anything that was worse. His arms were strapped down due to him punching a male nurse in the face breaking the man's nose when the nurse dragged Netherlands off. At one point his voice was cut out which brought out more pain. He wanted to pass out, but the more he thought of it, the more aware he became of everything happening and the pain just kept cutting through, now deep inside him as the doctor reached in.

"Jan! JAN!" Denmark cried out numerous times, "JA-."

And then he cut out as all feeling went numb for him, pain being to much for his system as he passed out onto the bed.

xXx

"Jan? Jan!"

The voices he heard were faint, in the distance like he was traveling away in high speeds. Little taps were touched against his cheeks in attempt to wake him, but they seemed to dose him off even more so.

"Okay do it." He heard before he felt a large rough hand collide with his face, making him jolt up, eyes opening wide as the shock went through him.

"Ah! Damn it." He said sitting up shooting a glare at the others before his face settled, still having the pain. The realization of where he was kidded in soon after, quickly whipping his head around trying to find, "Mathias? Mathias?!" He stood, he couldn't hear the other anymore.

"What happened in there?" Finland ask both hands holding onto his own jacket, "There was so much screaming… and… and the blood!"

"They…" He started, a fearfull choke catching in his throat, "T-They had to do a c-section… w-without the anesthetics… and… and"

"and what?" a nervous look sprawled across the Fin's face.

"T-they.. they couldn't find… There was no heart beat… f-from Dyre." He sat down on a nearby chair as he felt his heart drop, "W-We…."

"Jan…" Belgium cut in sitting next to her brother putting a hand on his, "Come on… let's get you cleaned up… Vincent?"

Luxemburg nodded walking over and taking his brother's hand, "Hey… it'll be okay…" he said helping his brother up and walking him to the bathroom.

But was it really? Okay, that is. They had been waiting in that waiting room for hours not. It seemed like years to the Dutchman, who was pacing constantly back and forth, so impatience he was with all this waiting he was forced to do. He stopped as soon as the doctor came into the room… asking the other's to come with him.

xXx

"He's up now… if you wish to speak with him." The doctor started, "He's fine, awake actually, there are a lot of stitches so be extra careful with him."

"What about Drye?" Netherlands asked receiving no answer in return.

"Here we are," the Doctor said opening the door to the other's, "He's right in here, try and be a little quiet, there are other patients here."

Netherlands was the first to enter, seeing Denmark sitting up looking out the window. He was… silent. Odd for him, never good for anyone.

"Mathias?" Jan started, walking towards him, "How are you feeling?"

Denmark kept looking out the window for a couple moments before turning his head to look at him. Tear stricken rills that once were left their tracks upon his face, a deep saddened frown corroded the once childlike smile that once was there, his hair had no life to it anymore. But most of all his eyes was that small kick to the gut that showed every little bit of pain and sadness that was coursing through him.

It was then Netherlands realized the window was open….*

"W-where's Dyre?" Netherlands asked, feeling the dropping of his heart as his gaze kept exchanging his look to the opened window, "N-Nee.. Nee… No no no no." He took a couple steps backwards bringing a hand to his forehead as tears rushed to his eyes and his legs gave out under him bringing his whole figure to his knees, "No No Noo." His heart cracked as a couple tears ran down Denmark's cheeks as the Dane clutched the blanket covering his lower half. Tears seemed to poured in rills down the Dutchman's cheeks as he let out loud sobs. He could taste his own tears before he bent over putting his palms to the floor, letting his tears hit the floor as they fell, still, repeating that one word… no.

No. That word that sends that unheard wish to the skies, wanting something that beings cannot get but so longed for. That little wish, that couls have been a truth. Snatched away from them in the most cruel manner, and all he could say was no.

The other Nordics, along with Belgium and Luxembourg, stood solemn hiding their pain as much as they could but mourned none the less. Christiania, poked his head out from behind his aunt, "Mor? Vador?" but he did not get any attention. He didn't understand what was going on. He ran over, slipping from Belgium's grasp went over to his parents. "Vador." He shook his dad, not getting any response he climbed on the hospital bed and light hugged his "Mother". Denmark settle slightly, placing a hand on Christiania's head, and petting his hair.

"I…. 'M sorry Søren… but I don' think you'll be able to play with Dyre."

TBC… (You can start hating me now. but, there is a 2nd chapter 7)

*In Danish culture (so I've heard and read, sorry if this in incorrect) when a person dies, one must open a window so the soul can travel out and towards their paradise, reincarnation, etcetera.


	8. Chapter 7 (the saved)

APH The Greatest Heights 7 (The Saved)

By: Stitches from TIC and Classifiedbatman

Pairing: NedDen + Christiania

Rating: PG 13, fluffy, maybe NC17

Warning: This portion of the story deals with sensitive topics. IF YOU ARE A MOTHER TO BE I would suggest to you not to read this chapter. Please and thank you it is for YOUR SAFETY. This is the lighter side of the chapter BUT it is still sensitive material.

He could hear the crying yells from down the hall as he rushed with the nurses through the corridors of the hospital. The Dane calling his name over and over in painful cries that seemed to rip and tear through anyone who could hear him. Netherlands rushed through the door, dashing to the side of the bed to hug the Dane who looked as though he was being ripped open. He held him close trying to calm him down as the sharp crying pains went through the other's system onto to cut out of his throat.  
"Mathias, Mathias I'm here, I'm sorry."  
"Oh Gods Fuck." Denmark grabbed, practically breaking the other's hand squeezing it, Netherlands' hand, "It' hurts so much. It hurts,"  
"Just hang in there." Netherlands urged bringing their foreheads to touch each other's, "It won't hurt after. Think of the baby."  
A beeping sounded of from one of the machines making Netherlands jump as a loud cry escaped the Dane's lungs again.  
"We're going to have to do an emergency Cesarean section!" one of the doctors yelled, "No time for anesthetic!"  
"What?! You need to give him the anesthetics! Are you nuts!" Netherlands shouted towards the doctor.  
"Sir! If we don't do this now we could lose the child!"  
"I can't find a heart beat…!" One of the nurses said with an ultrasound in her hand.  
"What!" Denmark's head flew up from the pillow tears streaming down his pale face, "No! No! You're wrong!" his vocal melody began to sway turning into not just pain but panic, "I-I can feel her! I… You're lying! No! She's alive! I can feel her!"  
The panic in his eyes shot through to Netherlands who was just in a panic like he was. He held onto the other tightly trying to calm both of them down. He didn't know what was going on, what they were even talking about, everything besides Denmark's crying and sharp screams were going through his head and before he knew it he was being yanked away from the Dane. He struggled, wanting to stay with Denmark as much as he could, he couldn't risk losing touch, he had to be with him. It was then when the doctor cut through the old cesarean section scar Denmark had, blood splattering to the side hitting Netherlands directly before he was dragged into another room where their families where and told to clean himself off in the bathroom. He stood there, holding up his hands to look at them finally realizing that there was blood covering him. And that's when he fainted still hearing the cries from the Dane down the hall, nations rushing forward towards him before everything went black.

xXx

Screams of pain echoed in the room. This time out of many other times he had been in pain… he couldn't say he dealt with anything that was worse. His arms were strapped down due to him punching a male nurse in the face breaking the man's nose when the nurse dragged Netherlands off. At one point his voice was cut out which brought out more pain. He wanted to pass out, but the more he thought of it, the more aware he became of everything happening and the pain just kept cutting through, now deep inside him as the doctor reached in.  
"Jan! JAN!" Denmark cried out numerous times, "JA-."  
And then he cut out as all feeling went numb for him, pain being to much for his system as he passed out onto the bed.

xXx

"Jan? Jan!"  
The voices he heard were faint, in the distance like he was traveling away in high speeds. Little taps were touched against his cheeks in attempt to wake him, but they seemed to dose him off even more so.  
"Okay do it." He heard before he felt a large rough hand collide with his face, making him jolt up, eyes opening wide as the shock went through him.  
"Ah! Damn it." He said sitting up shooting a glare at the others before his face settled, still having the pain. The realization of where he was kidded in soon after, quickly whipping his head around trying to find, "Mathias? Mathias?!" He stood, he couldn't hear the other anymore.  
"What happened in there?" Finland ask both hands holding onto his own jacket, "There was so much screaming… and… and the blood!"  
"They…" He started, a fearfull choke catching in his throat, "T-They had to do a c-section… w-without the anesthetics… and… and"  
"and what?" a nervous look sprawled across the Fin's face.  
"T-they.. they couldn't find… There was no heart beat… f-from Dyre." He sat down on a nearby chair as he felt his heart drop, "W-We…."  
"Jan…" Belgium cut in sitting next to her brother putting a hand on his, "Come on… let's get you cleaned up… Vincent?"  
Luxemburg nodded walking over and taking his brother's hand, "Hey… it'll be okay…" he said helping his brother up and walking him to the bathroom.  
But was it really? Okay, that is. They had been waiting in that waiting room for hours not. It seemed like years to the Dutchman, who was pacing constantly back and forth, so impatience he was with all this waiting he was forced to do. He stopped as soon as the doctor came into the room… asking the other's to come with him.

xXx

"He's up now… if you wish to speak with him." The doctor started, "He's fine, awake actually, there are a lot of stitches so be extra careful with him."  
"What about Drye?" Netherlands asked receiving no answer in return.  
"Here we are," the Doctor said opening the door to the other's, "He's right in here, try and be a little quiet, there are other patients here."  
Netherlands was the first to enter, seeing Denmark sitting up looking out the window. He was… silent. Odd for him, never good for anyone.  
"Mathias?" Jan started, walking towards him, "How are you feeling?"  
Denmark kept looking out the window for a couple moments before turning his head to look at him. Tear stricken rills that once were left their tracks upon his face, a deep saddened frown corroded the once childlike smile that once was there, his hair had no life to it anymore. But most of all his eyes was that small kick to the gut that showed every little bit of pain and sadness that was coursing through him.

It was then Netherlands realized the window was open….*

"W-where's Dyre?" Netherlands asked, feeling the dropping of his heart as his gaze kept exchanging his look to the opened window.  
"She's in intensive care. They told me she'll be okay."  
"Are you okay? You're crying." Netherlands said sitting on the bed, followed by Christiania, who laid his head down on Denmark's lap to have his hair petted.  
"We almost lost her." He said looking up at the Dutchman, "good news is that she'll be with use here within the hour."  
A soft, gentle kiss was placed upon his lips, "can I complain?" He smirked.  
Netherlands nodded, "Ja."  
"That hurt more than I thought it would." He chuckled, "not doin' that again."  
Netherlands let out a little chuckle for he turned hearing the door open to see a nurse carrying a small child. The nurse smiled, "May I introduce Miss. Dyre Kohlør – de Wolf."  
Netherlands extended his arms to hold Dyre, bringing her close to his chest.  
"She has your eyes." Denmark said pulling up the baby's light yellow hood so it would cover her ears, the baby smiled and reached up grabbing one of his fingers and began to play with them.  
"Who's eyes do I have?" Christiania asked sitting up.  
"You…" Netherlands smiled, "Have Mor's eyes."  
Denmark russled Christiania's hair smiling down, "means yer the best lookin' kid out there."  
Christiania laughed looking down to his new born little sister, "I can't wait to show you the snow."

TBC

*In Danish culture (so I've heard and read, sorry if this in incorrect) when a person dies, one must open a window so the soul can travel out and towards their paradise, reincarnation, etcetera.


	9. Chapter 8 (The Lost)

APH The Greatest Heights 8 (The Lost)

By: Stitches from TIC and Classifiedbatman

Pairing: NedDen + Christiania

Rating: PG 13, fluffy, maybe NC17

Hello some info: Dyre was The Kingdom of Castrigia, a Micronation in the Netherlands

kingdomofcastrigia/

"Just take it easy." Netherlands urged as he helped Denmark into his home. The other's were sent home… even from the trauma, Denmark didn't want the comfort. He was still in plastered shock and wasn't responding well. "Mathias?"

Denmark didn't respond, looking down to Christiania in his arms, holding tight to his chest as he walked in and sat down on the couch. The fact that Denmark hadn't uttered a word since they left the hospital made Netherlands uneasy, hell the only way to tell if something was wrong with the Dane is how much he talked.

"It's late… maybe we should all sleep together tonight."

Denmark nodded and stood up wobbling, Netherlands catching him before he fell. As much it was annoying, he knew he had to be patient with Denmark. It was hard enough, losing their child in such a horrible manner, but they had to be string… and so far, only Netherlands was showing it. He was scared… Denmark never was the one to get depressed, from anything really. So this, was a hit after hit. He sighed before helping Denmark up the stairs and to his bed, sitting him down, "I'm going to go get Søren's pajamas… I'll be right back." He watched the Dane nod before leaving, grabbing Christiania's pajama's and coming back to them quickly.

"I'll change him." Denmark practically whispered not even looking up to the Dutchman, taking the clothes and dressing their son for bed.

When Netherlands came back with Denmark's pajama pants he saw Christiania snuggling a pillow and Denmark shedding his shirt. He gave the pj's to him then went to dress in his own before coming back and helping.

"You haven't looked at me since the hospital." Netherlands took it bluntly, "Can I know why?'

"Before they took her away… I.. I got to see her." Denmark said looking at the floor, feeling tears weld. Netherlands, seeing this, kneeled in front of him, looking up to the other's averting eyes, trying to look anywhere but at the Dutchman's green ones, "She had your eyes, your looks…. even that slight cute crooked bottom lip you have." Denmark closed his eyes, he wasn't very good with pain, yet was an expert in hiding it, but when it came to this, not even his expertise was ready for it, "It's haunting me now… I… I shouldn't have looked…"

"Hej…" Netherlands lightly shushed as he cupped the other's cheek, sitting up and touching their foreheads, "I know… It's going to be rough for us for a while, but I can promise you… our family is so strong, we can get through this… I promise. Tomorrow, we can keep to ourselves here… we'll mourn and comfort, and go to the funeral with the people who come. The next day, maybe go to a nature park with Søren… have a picnic or something and then come home relax and take the time we need. Tonight, cry on my shoulder, I'm here for you, and will be strong for you." He kisses Denmark's forehead bringing his back to how they were before, "I love you Mathias… I know I don't say it enough, but I really do, so so much."

"I love you too Jan." Denmark said hugging Netherlands around his neck, tear falling their ways down his cheeks creating small little lines around his pale face. Like artwork they were those tears, one after the other trailing down like rain along the glass of a window. Netherlands wiped them away with his thumb, helping Denmark lie down in bed then getting in himself hugging his family in close, then turning off the light. Their night was spent like that with silent tears from both, until they drifted off, into sweet sleep.

xXx

It had been a month so far since Castrigia had passed away, the snow still fell in the first month of the new year. For weeks now, whenever it snowed, Denmark was found in the backyard sitting in the middle of the snow and just watching it fall until someone brought him in. His fingers and nose red from the cold, eyes slightly red though he wasn't crying, he never told of why he watched the snow fall, or why he was always found outside when it did, it was just odd. His emotions and physical demeanor was still drained, not still over the death of their beloved child, but, even so, neither were the rest of the family, just the time of mourning had gone and passed for then, except Denmark.

"Mor! Mor?!"

"Check in the back yard Søren, he's probably out there." Netherlands called over from the kitchen.

"Okay!"

"Put a coat on!"

"Okay!" Christiania called back putting on boots and a coat.

"Zip it up!"

"How does he always know?" Christiania whispered to himself zipping up his coat and opening the back door. He looked around, seeing his DenMother in the middle on the lawn, "Mor! Mor!"

Denmark turned his head, pale with a red nose, as well as red eyes and hands. He didn't have a coat on, his feet were bare and he looked almost frozen. He turned around to keep staring at the snow fall, his lips were chapped and brimming blue, cheeks raw for the cold and crying. He just felt Dead inside and deep down… that's what he wanted to be. Netherlands had brought him to people, therapists, psychologists, and all sorts, but nothing seemed to work. He was quiet… almost all the time, and when he spoke it was soft and drown.

"Vader!" Christiania called back, "Mor isn't wearing shoes now! I think he's sick!"

It didn't take long for Netherlands to rush down the stairs and out the door to fall to his knees in front of Denmark. "Hey… hey.." He said trying to gain the other's attention cupping the Dane's cheeks in his hands and moving the man's head to look at him, "Hey… what's wrong?"

"It's snowing…" Denmark spoke softly, like a ghost's whisper as it were. He sounded drained, not like the Dutchman used to know.

"I know it is… what about the snow." Snow. Snow. It was always something with the snow, Netherlands never knew what it was but, "What about it, Mathias?"

Silence was all the came from the Dane, the sadness in his eyes could shatter even the coldest soul, and Netherlands sighed, knowing they had lost him again… The dullness that could be seen in his eyes, the chapped liped lazy frown. Dull, it was so dull, and unlike him. It was impossible and distressing to see him like this and no matter what or who talked to him, no one could pull him out of that misery.

"Mathias… Mathias?" Netherlands whispered softly, shaking the other a little and putting their foreheads together, "Mathias please… Just…" a little more of a shake at the shoulders and Christiania ran inside to hide if his father was to yell as he did when this happened. But there was no yelling, instead the Dutchman placed kisses on the Dane's lips tears brimming, "Mathias…"

"… come back."

xXx

"Søren watch Moeder for a second alright? I'm going to make lunch, it's snowing again today… so keep a good eye on him, legos are in the big blue bucket."

"Okay Vader," Christiania nodded, "Will Mor be okay soon?"

"I don't know…" He said calmly kneeling down in front of him, "we need to be patient, everyone needs their time to mourn… and… He's taking it rougher that anyone right now… now… go try and play with him okay?"

"Okay!" Christiania smiled toddling off to the family room.

Netherlands heard a shriek soon after and rushed.

"Vader! Mor is gone!"

Front door swung open to the cascading winds that burst through with the cold wind. Snow and ice rushing in. Shoes and coats still in their place.

He was gone…

… and it was almost dark out.


	10. Chapter 8 (The Saved)

APH The Greatest Heights 8 (The Saved)

By: Stitches from TIC and Classifiedbatman

Pairing: NedDen + Christiania

Rating: PG 13, fluffy, maybe NC17

Hello some info: Dyre is The Kingdom of Castrigia, a Micronation in the Netherlands

kingdomofcastrigia/

*Oskar is Ladonia

*oh and I made up full names for the kids! 3 Søren Joris Kolhør-de Wolf and Dyre Hendrika deWolf-Kolhør

"But MOOOR!" whined Christiania pulling at the Dane's shirt, "Why do we have to leave now!"

"Søren the train leaves soon, and if we're going to see your Uncle Berwald and Tino… we leave now."

"Where's Vader?"

"He's taking a plane over."

"Why?"

"Because he was called to work."

"How come Vader works in a different country again?"

"Because he IS a different country." Denmark laughed.

"Oh…. Where's Dyre?"

"In her car seat next to you…" Denmark said turning around to look at them. Christiania smiling away, "Really?"

Christiania started giggling, followed suit by Castrigia. Denmark smiled, "Your Vader's right… you are like me."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I'm startin' to hope so." Chuckling, Denmark turned on the ignition.

xXx

It didn't take too long of a car ride, with the constant talking from Christiania the ride seemed to be move by faster. Even if the traffic was indeed heavier than it usually was, the ride just seemed to move by so quickly. Denmark hopped out of the car, running to grab their bags then Castrigia.

"Søren hurry grab your backpack we need to get on the train.."

"Okay Mor." Christiania said nodding grabbing his backpack then Denmark's hand.

"Honey on the train call me Far alright?" Denmark said holding his hand, locking the car, then rushing onto the train.

"Why?" Christiania asked.

"People won' understand if ye call my Mor, just call me Far okay?" He smiled tiredly.

"Okay! Does Dyre have to too?"

"Søren," Denmark chuckled lifting them onto the train and brought them to their seats with a laugh to his voice, "Dyre can't talk yet."

xXx

"Train, Train, Train, Train! We're riding on a train! Look Dyre! Look outside! We're moving so so fast!"

The little baby of Castrigia giggled and bounced in her baby chair as she chewed on her Miffy pacifier, arms raising in the air to grab her little bunny plush which hung on the top of the baby chair.

"Awe! What cute children! Are they yours?" a voice came from behind.

'well no shit lady…' Denmark thought before he turned to see the woman, "Oh um yes they are." He smiled, "This is Søren, and Dyre, say hello guys!"

Castrigia giggled in her chair and tried to reach for the other woman's hand. Christiania on the other hand let out a big, "HALLØSJA!" very much like his "DenMother". The woman giggled in response, "And where is Mama today?"

Freezing up slightly, Denmark held a hand up to Christiania to not answer, in stead he turned and whispered to her.

"But don't you think the kids need a mother in their life? So they don't end up strange?" was the woman's response.

Christiania watched the conversation play forward watching his "DenMother's" mood turn sour and mean. The woman said something else before the Dane, ever so politely, told the woman to turn her ass around, shove it, and mind to her own child that she did not have.

xXx

It was when their Vador showed up went Christiania really started to question and ask.

"Vador?"

"Ja?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Where do babies come from?"

Denmark spat out his coffee as Netherlands somewhat choked on his. Netherlands sat back putting his cup down. Finland grew a smirk across his face just waiting for their answer and Sweden just looked up from the paper. There was a sound of gaming in the background from Sealand and Ladonia's game.

"Well… uh." Denmark started.

"What brought this question?" Netherlands asked him.

"There was this lady, on the train. And She said we need a Mommy or we'll be strange," he stopped when Netherlands gave Denmark a look, getting a frown in return from the Dane. "So am I strange Vador? Because I have no Mommy. "

"Mathias is your Mommy it's why you call him Mor."

"Hej… I'm as much as a Far as you are… he.. He just picked up on Mor first."

"didn't correct him…"

A small glare came from the Dane the a sigh, "Come on Søren. Let's go talk…"

xXx

"I can' believe ye just told him that." Denmark said watching Christiania stroll down the hall towards the video games, "It's enough that it happened but… he's not goin' to understand. He's goin' to talk to Peter and Oskar, and that's just goin' to mess Him up more."

"Mat… he's not going to be messed up." He said kneeling in front of the bed leaning on the Dane's knees, "Besides he needs to know sooner or later."

"But today?!" he ran a hand through his hair, "and to tell him how he was born and how a normal person is born?! I just wish that woman never said anythin'."

"Just ignore it, she doesn't have the right to say anything about us."

"I can' help it.."

"That woman was a bitch who doesn't even know us, or how in hell the kid's births happened." He smoothed his hands up the other's leg, "he's just as normal as we are."

"But we're not Normal Jan…" He said leaning over, "We are not Human… I'm not a woman who gave birth, but a man who has… we're far from it."

"Mathias…" Netherlands started, "We're nations, yes you're a man but… That doesn't define normal."

"I gave birth to two children…" He gave the Dutchman a look holding up two fingers, "I don' think there is a definition for that."

"Yeah, ye did." The Dutchman smirked, "and aren't they beautiful?"

"they are," he smiled moving his hands into Netherlands' hair, "We should've gave Dyre a Dutch name though."

"Her name is fine," he smiled a bit, "You're over thinking again."

"Maybe…" said the Dane, hands massaging into the other's scalp, "hey," he muttered, "we should have a night again…. Like a together night."

"A night?" a little tuned whisper came from the Dutchman's voice, "we could get Søren, Peter and Oskar to see Fin and Ber will take him. And Dyre can sleep through anything when she's out."

"Like you?"

Netherlands shrugged.

"it's an idea." The mischievous smirk upon the Dane's face grew a little more coy, "we haven't been together for a while."

"Mathias it's been about a week…"

"And that's like forever."

"how has it been forever?"

Denmark gave him a look, " come on…"

"Yeah okay… I get it."

A little pull and their lips were together with a sweet touch, "He's goin' to be freaked out by Arthur now."

"Weren't you?"

"Well… Ja." Their foreheads touched, "with the magic he possesses… Havin' a taste of that in a way… I have to admit, I'm still uncomfortable around him."

"Ja he tends to overreact."

They laughed a bit kissing again stopping as they heard the door creak open.

"Do you two need a minute?" Finland smiled a little placing a hand to his lips.

"Eh uh Tino," Denmark started leaning back, "Can um… Søren possibly stay more than the night?"

"Does he have enough clothes?"

"I think so, that kid packs for a week." Denmark laughed.

"Reminds me of you." Netherlands smirked standing up and brushing off his knees, "Swear you believe you need everything for a day at my place."

Finland snorted a bit, "Well… Søren hasn't really been in Helsinki or even here at my home before… me and Berwald can watch him for a couple days… did you want us to take Dyre too?"

"Neen, she's to young," Netherlands said, "She's still at a months age."

"Well she was a pre-me." Finland said, "I guess you're right."

"Thank you Tino," Denmark smiled, "means a lot… sure three kids won' be a hassel though?"

"Trust me, I deal with three kids already, Berwald may seem not like it," He started walking out the door chuckling, "but he can be a real child."

As Finland left Netherland's gaze set back to Denmark who was already looking at him with a big smirk as if he found something funny, "What?"

"Nothing. Just sensin' the "Daddy's little girl syndrome."

The term "Daddy" made the Dutchman smile, walking over to the Dane he took the other's hand and pulled him out the door, "Come on… or they'll really think we're doing it."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I just don't want them sending Søren in after us."

xXx

"Give me one good reason, I dare you."

To push the Swede into the pool, or to not, that was the Dane's question. To drench in him water or to let him stay dry was the mother of all questions.

"Mathias I swear 'll drag ya in too…"

"Ja Ja Ber great threat~." The Dane smirked finally hearing the sound of little patting feet behind him.

"UNCLE BERWALD! UNCLE BERWALD! COME IN THE POOL!"

And with that, Christiania followed by Sealand tackled Sweden into the pool, Ladonia standing at the edge just staring and Denmark laughing his lungs out. Finland sighed with a smile, passing Netherlands to sit in a chair next to him, "You and Dyre not swimming?"

"Nee," Netherlands said holding the light bouncing baby, one much calmer than her brother, "Don't think we will."

"Protective father right?" Finland said with a small smile, "I was a little like that too… a dotter as well until Ber showed me both kids were fine on their own."

Netherlands nodded along listening before drowning out seeing Denmark jump into the pool, splashing all in sight and radius and pop out of the water laughing when Christiania was thrown into him by Sweden, dunking the poor unsuspecting Danes into the water. He smiled, a little true smile of amusement and belonging. Maybe just maybe if he could find the right time he could…

"Can I ask you a question?" Finland asked leaning in.

"hmm?" Netherlands mused turning his head towards Finland again, acknowledging him.

"Ever thought…" Finland paused for a second wondering if he should continue before doing so, "ever consider marrying him?"

"Did Mathias ever tell you about a small presented box my brother gave me?"

Finland nodded, "He said you both never opened it..."

Netherlands leaned in and made his voice a whisper, "They have engagement rings in it… we never opened it cause I was too chicken shit to ask."

A pause and stare was directed at the Dutchman as he leaned back. Still seeing the stare the taller nation nodded, "That was about… after Søren was born? I felt like I never had the right chance. That and if I did it it would look like a shotgun wedding…. And then it might've felt nothing to him… as if it was a way saying that 'we have a kid, so we have too'."

Well… that did make sense. "So you're not going to do it?"

"No I am…" Netherlands bluntly uttered, "I may let you take Dyre along with Søren… if we're alone, alone.. I may have the courage… Don't tell him."

"Obviously…" The Fin rolled his eyes sitting back, "I wish you all the luck," Finland smiled, "It's not everyday you fall in love."

Netherlands nodded feeling Castrigia nuzzle into his chest. He leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking about what Finland said and thinking he was wrong, and that the Finn knew it.

Because to him, the Dutchman seemed to fall in love with the Dane even more, every single day.

TBC


	11. Chapter 9 (The Lost)

APH The Greatest Heights 9 (The Lost)

By: Stitches from TIC and Classifiedbatman

Pairing: NedDen + Christiania

Rating: PG 13, fluffy, maybe NC17

Hello some info: Dyre was The Kingdom of Castrigia, a Micronation in the Netherlands

kingdomofcastrigia/

"He's gone?!" The phone had rung earlier on and with the sound of panic Finland felt a draining in his lungs, "What do you mean he's gone?!"

"The door was flung open and he's not in the house or the backyard or the front… his coat, shoes, and stuff are still here and we can't find him."

"I'll bring Søren over and he can stay with Peter while we look. He couldn't have gone far… Have you called Bloem, Vincent, or Lukas?"

"Called Ludwig to see if he'll leave the country south. I doubt he'll leave but still, thought I'd call you and Berwald first because of Øresund bridge…"

"I'll call Lukas, You keep looking, all over Denmark if you have to… I'll be there with Berwald and Peter soon."

xXx

"Mathias!... MATHIAS!" Netherlands called out in the streets of Copenhagen, "Damn city… we'll never find him at this rate… MATH-… Excuse me miss have you seen a tall blond man with spikey wild hair and cobalt blue e-…"

"no… I'm sorry is he lost?"

"Missing yes."

"I'm so sorry sir I hope you find him! Should I call the police?"

"no it's okay. Dank je though. I'll find him he can't be far."

They were searching for hours on end since the Dane ran off. He looked at his watch… almost sunrise. 'shit' he thought, "got to keep searching, I have too… Mathias… please… Just… not like Dyre."

He could feel the tears weld then, as much as he wasn't supposed to be an emotional person… all that has happened to them, was completely draining. Only he was staying strong, and it was crushing him from within, to the very brink of his soul he could feel himself being torn apart. The pain and misery that just kept on building was getting harder and harder to control almost everyday… he just wasnted to see his smiling face again, the child like man he fell in love with all those years ago but didn't even realize it until the birth of their son. He felt sick, like he was going to vomit out his own blood onto the street, the thought of that made him even more so, "Dyre… Mathias. Fuck… just come back." He violently wiped the tears away, moving quickly through the city. Still no traces of him, he was about to let go before a ringing came from his pocket.

"Jan… He crossed my Borders into yours…"

"Ludwig? Dank je!"

"Want me to accompany?"

"Nee Nee, Dank je for your help!"

and with that… he rushed off.

xXx

They had looked everywhere. In Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and last the Netherlands, they called all the nations but still couldn't find the Dane. Netherlands couldn't help the overwhelming feeling deep in his gut that was boiling, making the Dutchman believe or even consider death. He'd been running around his own cities for another four hours and it was snowing again. He leaned up against a wall, hitting it with his fist until something sparked and he jolted up.

….It was snowing…..

"I know where he is."

It didn't take long for him to get there. Speeding in the car to reach that spot he had showed the Dane about a year or two ago. He jumped out of the car as soon as he got there, closing the door quickly and started sprinting through the woodsy area to come across the open ridge soon enough. It was snowing, winter had come and covered any tracks that could have been there, but Netherlands knew better. He finally reached the opening when he saw him. Denmark, standing alone in the cold staring over the opening and onto the waters, no coat, no gloves, just him. Blond hair blowing in the wind, clear tears leaving his face to fly against the winds currant. Netherlands felt his own weld up as he walked slowly up to the other to stand behind him. He stared at him for a couple seconds before the Dane started talking.

"Someone wise and dear to me once told me, that when we die in the winter, we become a snowflake." The Dane said turning to look at the Dutchman, tears streaming down his face, "I… I'm trying to find Dyre."

Netherlands frowned, knowing automatically who he was referring too. Embracing the other in his arms he finally let his silent tears fall, "I-I thought I lost you."

Denmark felt the Dutchman's hands move to cup his face before he could look away. They were both shaking from the cold, tears almost freezing on their faces, as they looked into each other's eyes. It wasn't long before they kissed, making Denmark realize how cold he really was. He had kissed back wrapping his arms around the other's neck, letting the kiss break after a couple seconds.

"I love you Mathias." Netherlands voice was practically in a whisper, it was shaky but warm in a way, "Please don't do that again," tiny sobs began to burst from him, "I-I thought you were dead o-or gone… I didn't k-know what to do.. or what to think."

"I love you too Jan." The tears welding up again, as he hugged the other, not wanting to let go, never wanting to run away ever again, "I-I'm so sorry… I-I won't leave again, promise."

They stayed like that, hugged in the open snow filled field, before a gush of cold wind knocked through, and Netherlands noticed Denmark wasn't wearing shoes, "We better go." He said lifting the Dane into his arms.

"Okay."

"Why did you come here though?" Curiosity sprung as Netherlands handed his jacket over to the Dane, Lifting him out of the snow.

"I realized Dyre wasn' born in Denmark…" he said wrapping his arms around his Dutchman, "So I came looking here…"

"Di-…*" He stopped himself for a moment, not wanting to spark any thing, "So you're back now?"

"Huh?" Denmark asked keeping close for warmth.

"You weren't yourself for weeks, not talking and just… you weren't you." Netherlands said looking at him, still walking the path towards his car, "Are you back?"

"Yes.."

"You promise?" Netherlands asked pressing their foreheads together.

As much as he didn't know Denmark answered anyway, "I believe so… I can't promise anything, But, I can promise I'll be stronger now."

A gentle kiss was shared before Denmark was placed into the car.

"Jan?"

"Ja?"

"I missed you."

TBC

*he was going to ask if he found her….

"But that smile I once knew… That smile that could make anyone smile back and cheery… Is now gone. Even when he did smile, it wasn't the same after Drye's death. No one can ever get over the loss of a child. Not even me… And I'm known as stone cold. But Mathias, my love, couldn't take the heartbreak much longer."

-Netherlands, Stitches/Denny from TIC


End file.
